That's-a Big-a Froggy
by nomsayin13
Summary: Big the Cat enjoys his lazy days his own world; it is relaxing and carefree. Big hasn't had any company in a while until a certain hedgehog and a certain fox enter the world of Big and Froggy. I do no own any of the Sonic franchise from the anime Sonic X to any of the Sonic games. Reviews appreciated.


**Basic rules to reading and reviewing my stories:**

***No suing (see disclaimers)**

***No flames **

***Use constructive criticism only, other criticisms are not welcome **

*** Laugh and clap when appropriate**

_One day..._

"Ooof!" howled Big the Cat as he stumbled, struggling for balance. He failed and fell to the ground. Sitting up, Big rubbed his head. It didn't hurt him, but Big pretended he was anyway. It reminded him of when his mother would rub his wounds, easing the pain until he felt better, whether it was a scratch or a tummy ache. In this case, only a slight throbbing emerged on the part he fell on and went away before he could blink twice.

Big got to his feet slowly. He scratched his behind then scanned the place around. Nope, nobody was here. Not that Big cared nor wondered about anyway; company or no, Big was more than happy spending his lazy days with his best frog friend Froggy. Or as Big would say, "Fwoggy."

Big loved Froggy. He loved that frog to death. Big loves Froggy so much that he will do anything for him. In fact, Big nearly drowned himself one time just so Froggy himself won't drown. Big's relationship to Froggy could be described as cute and creepy. According to people who knew at least a little bit about the cat and his frog. But Big can't help himself; the frog is his only company. He is not that lonely but still. Everyone needs a friend.

Suddenly a thought irked his mind; he realized he is bored and needed to do something. Big thought of the only choices that came to his mind: sleep or fishing. _Hmmm,_ thought Big. But they sounded good to him, so which could he choose? Sleep sounds good since Big needs sixteen hours of sleep every day, due to the fact he is a cat. Fishing also sounds good since fishing is something Big likes to do. Plus it keeps his tummy from rumbling so much. So if he were to fish now, he will have plenty of food for later. But Big wants to take a nap first. But what if he gets hungry while he slept.

Ugh! Decisions. Big hated making decisions. In fact, one of the reasons he moved into the forest is so that he does not have to make any decisions on anything. If he wanted to do something, he will go right ahead and do it. If he didn't want to do something- like clean up his hut- that is something he will not do. Big thought it was a simple enough routine. However, shortly after Big arrived in the jungle he learned that even he could not escape the daily demands of life. There were predators awaiting in some parts of the forest, hunters who came by every once in a while, and sometimes there were even...

"Sam I'm hungry!" someone-maybe a little girl- complained.

"Just be quiet Flower! We'll find something." another voice- an older girl- replies, annoyed.

Big grins. _New friends,_ he thought happily. _I hope they like fishing._ Big starts for the girls but then realizes that Froggy wasn't with him. So he retraced his steps over to where Froggy was last seen: the hammock. But Froggy is not there. _Oh no not again_ he panics. Meanwhile the voices grew closer. Big hopped up to his feet, deciding that he would greet his supposed visitors first.

Before Big knew it, he collided with the two girls- he was right hooray!-, stumbling once again before falling flat on his butt. The girls, too, fell and could only stare at Big in slight confusion or great annoyance. _Uh oh_ the cat thought. _I gots carried away again_. The black fox was the first to react. "Kitty!" she cried, pouncing on Big immediately.

Big's eyes widened as the fox wrapped her arms around the cat's large belly. The girl smiles and nearly crushes Big's stomach. The hedgehog stomps over to Big, yanked the girl off the cat and grabbed Big by the collar. _Ouchie._

"What is your problem man!" she shouts at him. "If you hurt Flower in any way- any way at all- I WILL let you have it!"

"I didn't hurt nobody," Big replies timidly scared due to the fact that the hedgehog is yelling at him and even more unhappy with the fact he had his collar grabbed roughly. Anyone who messes with her will never see the light of day, the cat realized. "I swear I didn't mean it. All I wanted is to say hi. Let go of my neck pwease!" Big begged.

Sam released her hold on the cat, who shook the ground on impact. She examined him closely, searching for anything that could possibly be a threat. A few moments later, Sam stopped. "You're...fine enough," she decided, although she still remained suspicious. "Don't run into us like a madman okay?"

"Okay," Big replies cautiously.

The hedgehog sticks out her hand toward Big. The cat made no attempt to do any action to her hand. Regardless she continued. "I am Sam the Hedgehog and this-" she motioned over to the black fox, who was sitting quietly next to her- "is Flower the Fox."

"Hiya Sam and Flower," Big greets them. "I'm Big the Cat and I like fish!"

Flower giggles. "He's funny!"

Sam looked over from Big to Flower, then back to Big then back to Flower. She chuckles. "Yeah he is," she admits. "He is kind of awesome. Sorry for my attitude but I just wanna protect Flower. She means a lot to me."

"That's okay," Big replies. "I have someone I wanna protect too-" Big cut himself off as he remembered that Froggy is not with him. "Fwrooggy!" he calls. "Where are you?"

Sam holds out her palm with a frog -Big's frog- in it. Big jumped with joy, scooping up the green creature in one scoop. "Fwroggy! Fwroggy! Fwroggy! I am so happy to see you! Where had you been?"

_Ribbit_ croaked the frog.

"I missed you too, little guy," Big hugs the frog. "Where'd you find him?" he asked the hedgehog.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. At a pond or something." Silence followed between the three.

"Wanna go fishin'?"

_Later..._

Sam and Flower had never fished before, but Big is not bothered by this; he can teach them after all. And they were quite the good at it. All afternoon, the trio fished by the pond with endless fishies- or so Big calls it- and caught all kinds of fish, from big fish to small ones. Flower even caught a monster-sized fish that required both Sam's and Big's help. By evening, Big had enough fish to last him a week or two.

Big marvelled at the well earned prizes. "Lookie at all these fishies," he remarked. "That's-a lot of fish for me-a."

"Why're you-a talking like-a that-ta?" Sam mimicked his stereotypical Italian accent, then looked over at the fish.

"I don't know."

"That's-a big-a Froggy," Flower says in a her own cute accent behind the hedgehog and cat. She held up Froggy in her hands and grinned. Everyone laughed.

Big's stomach rumbled. "I tink we should eat." He said.

_Ribbit_ wheezed Froggy.

"You tink so?"

_Ribbit._

"Okay!"

The girls were staring at him with puzzled eyes. "What is he saying?" Flower asks the purple cat.

"Fwoggy tinks jew guys should eat wit us," Big answers. His eyes beamed. "Can you pwease eat wit us?"

_5 minutes later..._

Sam, Flower, Big and Froggy all sat in the "Dining Room"- aka the middle of the living room where everyone sat in a circle, eating their fish hungrily. Big ate the most with half the fish gone in two minutes. Sam and Flower didn't mind though; they ate a big lunch earlier. For a while no one said anything, for they were busy devouring their fish and dead When the dinner was nothing but bone, everyone burped and smiled.

"That was good," Sam was the first to speak.

"Hmm-mmm," Flower nodded.

Big's tongue swished at the corners of his mouth, savouring the taste of fish left over and cleared his throat. "You like it?"

The girls bobbled his heads viciously.

Big grinned. "Great! Tanks for staying to eat wit me!"

"Your welcome."

Flower went over to Big, planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you for letting us eat with you."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam chimed in.

Big rubbed at the spot where Flower kissed him and grinned. "Your welcome. You can come an' stay whenever you want to. And tanks for the kiss." Big said to Flower."

Flower beamed. "Your welcome."

"You know what?" Sam announced. "I think..." The hedgehog paused dramatically. "We will come and visit whenever we can."

Big clapped his giant hands together. "Yippee! Yippee! We gots some new friends! You heard wat she said Fwoggy?"

_Ribbit_ replied the frog.

Big looked over to the girls. "Tanks for coming, I mean it."

The fox and hedgehog nodded. The hedgehog gasped as she remembered something. "By the way Big..." she began. "Ever heard of a maid?"

Big shook his head.

"A maid is someone who cleans up the messes you make and we just got a new maid."

Big's ears perked up. "Wow, rweally? Is she nice? Can I have her?"

Smiling Sam continued. " 'She' is a boy and a robot. We still have our old maid but now the maids take turns. So yes, our maid is very nice."

"Can I share him wit you?"

"Not unless you live in the mansion with us."

Big's face fell. "But tat means I have to weave the hut."

Sam shrugs. "If you want a maid, that's how it'll have to be."

Flower tugs at Sam's shirt. "But he doesn't have to," she reminded the hedgehog.

"Yeah, you don't have to Big," Sam tried to cheer him up. "But it is up to you." She added quickly.

Big's head turned from the hut to Sam and Flower. He thought. Hard. Did he want to leave or stay? Ugh. Not again. Stupid decisions. Everything was much simpler when Big stayed in his hut. He hardly had to make any decisions; whatever he felt like doing he did it at his own pace. When Big arrives at the house, everyone is probably going to tell him what to do, whether he wanted to or not. Including the maid, whoever he is.

But then there are Sam and Flower, one of Big's newest friends. AS much as he liked them, he enjoyed life in the forest a lot more. AS Big made his decision, an idea struck him. He glanced over to Froggy. "Fwoggy, will you be my maid?"


End file.
